Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is a character in all three Cinderella movies and Mickey's House of Villains. She is Cinderella's step-sister and Drizella's biological younger sister and also the biological youngest daughter of Lady Tremaine. History She spends most of her time in the first movie doing the same thing as them, that being harassing, humiliating, and making Cinderella's life horrible. She and her biological older sister Drizella are allowed to go to the ball that the prince is hosting and fortunately, fails to catch the prince's eye just like her biological older sister Drizella. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 shoe. Her hair is seen as curly and red. In the second movie, she appears to have not changed of heart at all until she meets with the unnamed Baker of the town who catches her interest. Cinderella knows that look anywhere and comes to the result that Anastasia has fallen for the unnamed Baker. Her part in the movie ends with her and the unnamed Baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with the prince. The third movie, however, is Anastasia's big appearance. She followed Cinderella and the Prince to where their picnic by the fairy godmother and the mice was being held. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and grab the wand belonging to the fairy godmother, then rushing back to her biological older sister and biological mother and hold the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tramaine seem unconvinced up until when Anastasia accidentally transforms the fairy god mother, who followed Anastasia, into a stone statue after trying to get her wand back. She immediately interested in this and attempts on turning back time from between then and to the events in the first movie when the Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. As Cinderella is preparing for her wedding, Lady Tremaine reveals herself and her new plan by making her biological youngest daughter Anastasia to looks exactly like Cinderella and will take the real Cinderella's place during the wedding ceremony. Anastasia feeling guilty for her mistakes and actions by marrying someone she doesn't love, she says, "I don't." Lady Tremaine got angry with Anastasia's sudden conscience, steps out of her hiding place, Anastasia said she only wanted someone to love her for her. Lady Tremaine and her biological eldest daughter Drizella was about to turn her and Cinderella into toads/frogs, but their magic was deflected by the prince's sword, causing it to bounce back and change them into toads/frogs instead. Anastasia picked up the wand and changed herself back, then restored the fairy godmother and gave back her wand. Putting all her things right, Anastasia presumably has a happy ending since she has mended all her ways. Category:Classics Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Video game villains Category:Younger Sister Category:Women Category:Females Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Children Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Cinderella villains Category:Reformed Category:Heroines Category:French Villains Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed villains Category:Bullies Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitors Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Villains Category:Living characters